Le bonheur des uns peut faire celui des autres
by mrgnelrd
Summary: Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Albus est triste. Minerva est loin de se douter qu'elle a sa part de responsabilités ... ADMM. Allusion à SSHG.


Au nord de l'Angleterre, dans une mystérieuse école de magie, un vieux sorcier soupirai, la tête dans les mains et les yeux vides de sa malice habituelle. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis 2 heures déjà. Cet homme qui, selon tous, était le meilleur sorcier de tout les temps était en réalité meurtri par certains évènements. Soudain quelques coups retentirent à la porte de son bureau :

-Toc, toc, toc

\- Entrez ! clama le directeur en essayant de reprendre sa gaité naturelle.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, vous souhaitiez nous voir ? questionna Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger.

\- Oui je vous remercie d'être venus si vite, leur répondis le vieil homme. Mais asseyez vous je vous en pris.

Le professeur Rogue et la jeune Gryffondore s'installèrent non sans crainte. En effet, ils avaient une relation interdite depuis maintenant 2 semaines.

\- Je voulais vous dire que je suis au courant de votre relation.

Severus et Hermione se regardèrent horrifiés.

\- Professeur nous ... Albus s'il vous plait écoutez ...

Dumbledore les arrêta d'un geste de la main : - Mes enfants. Vous avez ma bénédiction, leurs dit il d'un demi sourire. Et puis ils faut bien que quelqu'un soit heureux en amour si ce n'est moi ...

Les deux sorciers dévisagèrent le directeur qui réalisa ses paroles.

\- Oubliez mes paroles Severus. Miss Granger ...

\- Albus, répliqua le maitre des potions, vous êtes comme mon père. Vous venez de m'autoriser de poursuivre mon histoire avec la femme de ma vie. Je veux que vous soyez aussi heureux que moi. Alors par Merlin ...

\- Oui Severus à raison. Professeur que se passe t-il ? Depuis que Severus et moi sommes ensemble vous êtes constamment tristes. Qui est la personne qui vous fait du mal ?

\- ... C'est la femme que j'aime depuis plus de 30 ans, celle qui fait battre mon cœur, celle qui me permet de vivre, celle qui me fait sourire, celle qui sait être stricte mais qui est tellement douce, celle qui peut me transformer, celle dont le chignon me fait délirer, celle ...

\- Minerva ?!

Albus releva la tête et observa la réaction du couple.

\- Oui c'est elle. Et depuis que vous êtes ensemble tout les deux je réalise que moi je suis âgé, je vais bientôt mourir ... seul.

\- Non c'est faux. Albus vous devez lui parler. Et puis je suis sur que ça va bien se passer.

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui. Professeur, elle est faite pour vous.

Hermione se leva brutalement et s'excusa de son brusque départ mais la jeune femme avait une idée pour aider Dumbledore. Elle envoya un patronus à Minerva en lui disant que le directeur souhaitait la voir. Dans le bureau directorial, le vieil homme soupira avant de s'adresser à Severus.

\- Mais que puis-je lui dire ? Elle ... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle est tellement ...

Une larme silencieuse, amère, coula le long de la joue du vieux sorcier. C'est à ce moment là je la porte s'ouvris brusquement, laissant apparaitre la femme de toutes ses pensées.

\- Professeur vous vouliez me voir ?

Voyant le visage de Dumbledore, Minerva s'approcha de lui.

\- ... ça ne va pas Albus ?

\- Minerva, Albus, je crois que je vais vous laissez. Je suppose qu'Hermione m'attend, leur dit Severus avant de quitter la pièce.

Après le départ du maitre des potions, Minerva s'assit à coté d'Albus.

\- Que se passe t-il Albus. Vous pouvais tout me dire vous savez. C'est à cause de vous-savez-qui ?

\- Ce n'est rien Minerva. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- Albus ce n'est plus possible ! lui cria t-elle en se levant brusquement. Vous êtes constamment là à ne rien vouloir dire à personne et surtout à moi ! J'ai l'impression de ne servir plus à rien dans cette école !

Le vieil homme la regarda avant de murmurer :

\- Ne plus servir à rien ... Minerva si vous saviez à quel point je vous aime ...

Le silence dura quelques instants puis elle prit les mains de son collègue avant de répliquer :

\- Albus, si vous saviez à quel point c'est réciproque ...

Ils levèrent la tête doucement, se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser et de seller un amour éternel.

Comme quoi ... le bonheur des uns peut faire celui des autres.


End file.
